A New Life
by Meva
Summary: A Peackeeper finds where his heart belongs, 1ST EVER FARSCAPE FIC!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I would just like to clarify that none of these characters belong to me but the story is totally mine. I would just like to say that this is non profitable and no money has changed hands, I have written this story out of sheer love of writing and love of the TV show so please don't sue me  
  
Author's notes: I would like to say that all characters in this story are all mine and made them up from my imagination, I have put in some mentions of old characters but all characters in this specific story are all of my own making.  
  
Summary: A peackeeper realises where his heart lies  
  
PART ONE  
  
A NEW LIFE  
  
Ral'Tak didn't know how long he had been circling this part of space but he was sure the Arns had passed since the last time he had checked in at the base. How long did Scorpius really expect the Peacekeepers to expend their time on his endless search for wormholes? It was a frelling waste of time in his opinion, they should be concentrating on the threat of the Scarrens, and he had heard from his various contacts that they were mounting a large attack force to the west. He didn't even want to think about what they were planning, he knew what Scarrens could do when they put their minds to it. He spun his prowler around as shown in his course plans, he was sure if he had to do another 360 turn and go back the way he came, he would go totally crackers!   
  
He rubbed his eyes quickly and let out a long sigh as yet again nothing but empty space greeted him. He muttered to himself," This is a waste of time and resources, has Scorpius gone completely Fahrbot?" He placed his hands back on the controls and turned his prowler around again letting his eyes stray from one star to the next. As a Peacekeeper he had been taught to fight for the beliefs and honour of his race but he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to life. Every passing microt brought the same things over and over again, there was never a change and in a way this bored him. He had always been told to fall into line, do what he was told and he could still remember the punishment he had suffered when he had refused to follow a direct order.  
  
It was not a memory he cared to revisit anytime soon, so he once again followed the course plans despite the boredom he felt. It was then he saw it, the space before him seemed to warp and suddenly it opened up scattering the stars around him like they weighed nothing. He couldn't help but gasp as the space spun around in front of him and he didn't notice the fact the prowler was moving without his help. It was like he was in a trance, engulfed by the sheer beauty of the darkest depths of this wormhole. It's shimmering surface and multi changing colour was like something from the visions in his sleep. He didn't know what to call what he saw at night, but this wormhole was the embodiment of it all. He shook his head and that's when he realised his prowler was balancing precariously on the edge of the wormhole.  
  
" Frell!" he shouted as he attempted to regain some control back.  
  
The prowler jerked around unsteadily and none of the controls were working, he had a feeling he was fighting a losing battle. He tapped the comms and frowned as nothing happened, he attempted to pull the ship back from the edge but every attempt he made was only overpowered by the pull of the wormhole. He felt the ship slipped and before he knew I, his world went black.  
  
Ral'Tak blinked his eyes, groaning as his head pounded with pain, he could feel something incredibly hot focused on him. It felt like something the legends of Hezmana talked of, he felt his body begin to shiver. He knew he was in the early stages of delirium, he struggled to sit up before the weakness overcame him and he hit the ground again.  
  
As he struggled against the pain, he managed to open his eyes and before him he was sure he saw a figure of light. Pure orbs of blue searched his face while long strands of gold stroked his fevered brow as long cream like arms slipped around him. He heard a strange muttering from this figure of light, he frowned but a gentle soft strange lyrics lulled him into a security he hadn't ever felt before.   
  
Gabrielle tucked her hair behind her ears as she laid this shivering stranger atop her bed. He was not like any man she had ever seen before, his light brown hair was cut very short as if he was part of a military company. However she didn't recognise the uniform, it was a mixture of blood red colours and black, with a material that felt almost like leather. She frowned at his constant shaking and as she placed her hand on his forehead and winced slightly.  
  
He needed to be cooled down, she hurried to her bathroom and began to fill it with cold water.  
  
" Okay, what else??"  
  
She quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbing out any ice she could find and begin to pour it into the bath. She shoved her hair back into a ponytail before she slipped her arms under the stranger's armpits and began to drag him to the bathroom.   
  
" Bloody hell, when did he get this heavy??"  
  
She then stood up, looked at him and scratched her head. There was no way in hell that he was going to cool down with all that getup on. She knelt down before she unclicked the restraints holding his top together, as she pulled it off his shoulders, she had to stop herself from staring. Whoever this guy was, he sure worked out.  
  
She shook her head then unfastened his black boots, she then stripped down his trousers to a pair of very tight fitting black shorts. Her breath caught in her mouth before she mentally scolded herself, she struggled but managed to slip him into the ice bath. The stranger seemed to stop shivering and his red complexion disappeared to be replaced by a light brown one. Gabrielle smiled, shrugged then went back to painting on the canvas set out on her balcony overlooking the sea.  
  
SOMETIME LATER....  
  
Ral'Tak woke up suddenly looking around frantically disorientated. Where was he?? Where was his prowler?? He shook his head then ran his eyes over his scattered clothing and the water he now soaked in. His ears picked up on the sound he had heard before, that strange yet beautiful sounding lyrics. He clambered out of the strange contraption holding the water, his hands searched through the sides of his uniform.  
  
He pulled out a small silver gun, he then placed a small red vial into it and he pressed the nozzle to his bare flesh around his ankle injecting the red liquid into his veins before waiting for the translator microbes to work. He pulled on his clothes but noted his pulse pistol was missing. He turned to the entrance of this very odd room as he heard.  
  
" I..jeynagata on falling lkau and hgar of love with ywat"  
  
Ral'Tak knew the translator microbes were working but were taking their time to adjust. He cautiously exited the room, surveyed his surroundings and stopped dead as his eyes fell on the figure of light he had seen. He fell back into a defensive stance as the figure turned and once again the blue orbs looked at him.  
  
Gabrielle gasped in shock as her stranger was now awake and fully dressed, he looked wary of her and she couldn't really blame him. She moved closer to him and watched as he stepped back, she smiled gently and said softly.  
  
" I'm Gabrielle, who are you?"  
  
Ral'Tak let down his arms and rested them by his side as the translator microbes had finally kicked the problem in the Eema. Ral'Tak attempted to make conversation but realised this Gabrielle person did not understand him. He pulled out the small silver gun again and slipped in another red vial. He watched as Gabrielle looked worriedly at the gun, he didn't know what he could to reassure her that he meant her no harm.  
  
Gabrielle was a little frightened, the strange silver gun looked dangerous especially with that red vial. She looked into the clear brown eyes of this stranger and all her doubts were gone. It was odd but he looked a lot like other guys she knew, wherever he was from must be a replica of Earth.  
  
Ral'Tak moved closer to Gabrielle and then knelt down pressing the nozzle against the skin around her ankle, then pulled away leaving Gabrielle to gaze at her ankle. Gabrielle couldn't help but wonder what that red liquid was for, she met his gaze. There was something hypnotic about those eyes, something she couldn't put her finger on.  
  
" Do you understand me now?"  
  
Gabrielle looked stunned before she nodded, Gabrielle noticed this stranger had a thing about showing what he was thinking. She could tell by the stiffness in his posture he had been taught the proper way to stand, and he wasn't ready to forget anytime soon. She was feeling very self conscious as his gaze ran over her old tatty dungarees and small crop top she always wore when painting.  
  
Ral'Tak drew his eyes back to Gabrielle's face that seemed to have changed to a light red, it was very peculiar but very complimentary to her overall look.  
  
" My name is Captain Ral'Tak of the Peacekeeper Army."  
  
" Peackeeper?" asked a confused Gabrielle," Who or what are they?"  
  
Ral'Tak instantly had his guard up but it shown disappeared, there was just something about this woman that made him trust her.  
  
" Peackeepers are a Sebaccean life form, we are strong warriors and dedicated to our cause. I really should be asking what in the Hezmana are you?"  
  
Gabrielle twitched her nose and looked around confused, " Hezmana? What does that mean?"  
  
Ral'Tak could see this was going to be a long day, he sighed and replied," Hezmana is a story of legends, a place where only the worse of us go."  
  
He drew back into a defensive stance as Gabrielle chuckled lightly, he had never heard that sound before. Gabrielle put her hands up in a friendly gesture," I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, it's just that your word Hezmana is Hell in my language." She smiled again, a warm open smile that seemed to warm the coldness in Ral'Tak's heart. It had been a very long time since a woman's smile had affected him as much as hers.   
  
" I guess you could say, you're the alien." She stopped to smile again before she explained," I am a human life form, we live on this planet. It's called Earth, we look a lot like Sebacians as you've probably worked out."  
  
Ral'Tak repeated," Erp??"  
  
Gabrielle giggled softly and shook her head," No, no, you pronounce it Earth."   
  
Ral'Tak shook his head and rubbed his hair," I do not understand."  
  
" That's okay, you just got here. Can't be expected to know everything now can you?" She winked and looked at him with such sincerity, he couldn't stop the small smile that played across his lips.  
  
ELSEWHERE....  
  
Commander Tarann shouted angrily," What do you mean he just disappeared?!?!?" He looked amongst the bewildered looking techs, he snarled then growled," Find him or it will be your heads on the blocks. Is that understood??"  
  
" YES SIR!" they all shouted loudly before scurrying out of his personal office.   
  
Scorpius was sure to have his head thought Tarann miserably, the operation to find wormholes was top secret and with one peacekeeper missing. It could mean leaks into the outside world of their plans, which would have devastating effects on the plan to defeat the Scarrens. To frell with it, he was going to find the missing Captain himself. He marched himself to the prowler hangars and ordered one to be readied.  
  
ON EARTH....  
  
Gabrielle rummaged through her various wardrobes, Ral'Tak watched curiously as various garments of clothes came flying out. He raised an eyebrow as a shirt landed on his head, Gabrielle turned round and giggled gently. Ral'Tak looked at her with a straight face so she muttered," Sheesh lighten up will ya?"  
  
She pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she knew she had a few remaining of that cheating rat Richard. She hurried over to Ral'Tak and gave him the clothes.  
  
" Put these on."  
  
Ral'Tak inspected the clothes she had picked out for him, he then looked her in the eyes," Why must I wear another man's clothes?"  
  
" Hmm..how do I explain this? Okay, okay I got it. Here on Earth, men like yourself wear these kind of clothes and not that leather getup you have on..well maybe if you're riding a bike. Okay, okay I'm getting off track, just put them on..please!"  
  
Ral'Tak smiled gently and watched as Gabrielle left the room, she was not at all like the women he was used to. She was so gentle, so friendly and so warm, almost as if his dreams of the perfect woman had come true. All his nights he would lay awake hoping for the one woman who wouldn't be like most others he knew, would let him in and share her happiness and love with him. Peackeeper women were somewhat lacking of this sort of thing, that's why he only flirted occasionally and maybe had a short relationship with one or two. He could never love them and in the end they didn't want love, they just wanted a physical release. It hurt him inside to be used simply for their pleasure but in some cases, he had gone along with it hoping for something more but nothing but disappointment met him each time.  
  
Gabrielle plaited her long hair before she gazed out over the sea, she looked at her current piece of art and smiled. It was her best yet, almost as if the arrival of Ral'Tak was meant to be. He sent shivers down her spine, made her body tingle and her heart soar. Never before had she felt this especially after only a brief meeting, he was someone special all right. She tried not to think about the time when he would return home, that would have to wait. For now she was enjoying his company and was determined to get to know him.  
  
END OF PART ONE 


	2. A New Life : Part Two

PART TWO....  
  
Ral'Tak stepped out of the room fully clad in Erp clothes, he attempted to smooth down his unruly hair but a hand stopped him and his eyes met Gabrielle's.  
  
" Don't, it suits you."  
  
He coughed nervously, forgetting all his Peackeeper training as her one touch caused a cataclysmic effect on him. He smiled and was happy when she returned his smile, he felt almost a deep loss as she removed her hand.  
  
" So would you like anything to eat or drink?"  
  
" Um..."  
  
Gabrielle giggled again before she took his hand and pulled him to the kitchen, she opened this strange white box's door and Ral'Tak's eyes widened as he took in all the various colours and sniffed the different objects he picked out. Gabrielle just watched smiling at his innocence, Ral'Tak tilted a long orange object upside down before he peered into a bottle containing a white fluid.  
  
" What is this all?"  
  
" That would be what us humans call food, that orange thing is cheese and the white fluid you're looking at so intently is milk. Go on try some, I dare ya!" She winked playfully so Ral'Tak took a sip of this thing called milk, his eyes widened before he spluttered noisily but over his own noise he could hear someone laughing.  
  
He turned his gaze on Gabrielle and found her bent over laughing hysterically, he tried to look dignified as he demanded," And what is so funny??"  
  
Gabrielle's face was slowly turning red as she pointed towards his upper lip, the floor then at his chin. Ral'Tak looked at the floor and frowned at all the milk, he peered at his reflection and he tilted his head as he had a milky upper lip and a milky chin forming almost a beard. He looked back at Gabrielle and found himself caught up in her laughter as he too began to chuckle.  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Tarann narrowed in on the last co-ordinates the base had of Captain's Ral'Tak's position before he disappeared. He frowned looking around at nothing but empty space. Where was the frelling Hezmot?!? His patience was being tested to the limit, he circled the space again suppressing the urge to shout out angrily. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and then rubbed his eyes leaning back into his seat. Ral'Tak had to have gone somewhere, he could not have just disappeared. It was not possible and went against everything he believed in.  
  
He closed his eyes then frowned as he felt his prowler moving, he opened his eyes and gasped as in front of him whirled a wormhole.  
  
" Base control come in, this is Commander Tarann! Can anyone hear me? Base control??"   
  
He cursed loudly before he grappled with the prowler's controls attempting to avoid the wormhole, he grunted from exertion but he was definitely not winning. Tarann cried out as his prowler was sucked into the dark depths of the wormhole.  
  
  
BACK ON EARTH....  
  
Gabrielle rubbed her sides after all that laughing, she sat on the couch and asked," Tell me, what is your race of people like. I'm curious."  
  
Ral'Tak wiped his upper lip and chin before he sat down on the long soft cushioned object Gabrielle occupied. He sighed gently and replied," My race of people are not lovers, poets or care about other life other than Sebaccean. We are raised from children to fight in the many Peacekeeper armies, we are bred for war and are taught from a young age to die if we have to."  
  
She gasped," That's terrible, so you never experience what it was like to be a child and never had any fun in your life?"  
  
Ral'Tak leaned back into the cushioned object becoming lost in his memories," I have experienced fun in my life, we play strategy games and the win is all the fun we need. I never saw the point and always felt unfilled if I won or lost."  
  
" Have you ever felt love, Ral'Tak?"  
  
He turned to meet her inquiring gaze, he smiled sarcastically before he replied," Love, I have felt passion and heat, been in the arms of some of the most beautiful women but love was never there. Sebacceans don't believe in love, we breed to make more of us and to train them for war. There was a rumour once that a woman called Aeryn Sunn's mother and father loved her but were terribly punished for it."  
  
" That's awful, not to have felt love. Everyone should feel it at one time in their life or have a chance to experience it." Said Gabrielle quietly before she inquired," Where is Aeryn Sunn now?"  
  
A smile played across Ral'Tak's lips as he answered," She was captured by escaped prisoners on a living ship called Moya, she gave up all she knew as she couldn't return. Command thought her contaminated beyond repair but soon there was news that she was happy and was deeply in love with a man called John Crichton, so in the end she found her one love and so I've heard would not give him up for anything in this world or the next."  
  
" John Crichton?" uttered Gabrielle," He was the astronaut that went missing in a routine test of his ship, it was all over the news. The news had been leaked and soon the whole world knew about the existence of the farscape project, many believe his father did it in hopes of getting help to find his son."  
  
Ral'Tak said," Well John Crichton lives and he is forever testing Peacekeepers especially Scorpius, one could call them nemesis's"  
  
" Scorpius?"  
  
" He is a man, half Sebaccean and half Scarren. He has chased John all over space wanting the knowledge he has of wormholes, the same knowledge that has me sat on this cushioned object with you now."  
  
Gabrielle cautiously placed her hand over his then said genuinely," Well I'm glad it brought you here."  
  
Ral'Tak was sure his heart had stopped as her hand brushed over his skin and tickled his senses, he turned his hand around capturing her fingers with his and he replied softly," Me too."  
  
Suddenly a loud crash caused them both to jump, the connection they had made broken.  
  
" What the frell was that?" exclaimed Ral'Tak, he saw Gabrielle's confused look," It's a rude word." He grinned sheepishly but stopped as he saw smoke coming from outside. Both he and Gabrielle ran out onto the golden sand, it was a strange sensation to his bare feet. To feel softness shifting through the crooks of his toes, he was loving the sensation but it was short lived as a low groan caught his attention.  
  
He gestured for Gabrielle to stay back as he went slowly over to the figure laying on the ground. He turned the individual and he gasped before he stood instantly to attention and saluted. Gabrielle watched the change in Ral'Tak and her heart sunk, she looked to the man getting off the sand and noted he was wearing the same kind of uniform Ral'Tak had been wearing when he arrived. Commander Tarann rubbed his head trying to rid the grogginess that plagued him, he looked to the young Captain and smirked as he was stood to attention.  
  
That's when a young woman caught his eyes, he ran his eyes over her body appreciatively. Not a bad example of womanhood, he then looked to Ral'Tak and demanded," What did you think you were doing Captain?? Just disappearing like that without alerting the base to the existence of that wormhole!!"  
  
" Yes Sir, I am sorry Sir but the comms died on me and it was too late."  
  
Tarann nodded, looked around at the lush golden landscape and deep azure of the water basking against it," Scorpius will be happy to know wormholes are nearby and they can take you to a place like this, what is it called?"  
  
" It is called Earth, Sir."  
  
" Erp." Repeated Tarann," Ah yes, the place they saw John Crichton comes from." His gaze fell on Gabrielle again," And who is she?"  
  
" She is an earth woman called Gabrielle."  
  
  
Tarann nodded before he went around Gabrielle taking in all of her, Gabrielle growled," Would you mind not looking at me like that!" Tarann chuckled slightly but unbeknownst to him, Ral'Tak was watching his every move.  
  
" Where is your Prowler Captain?"  
  
" I am afraid it didn't make the entry, it disintegrated Sir." He said carefully making sure the Commander didn't see through his lie.  
  
Tarann shook his head," That is too bad, luckily for us. My prowler did manage to come through it unscathed. We must make plans to get back to the base and inform Scorpius of our find and we can overrun this planet."  
  
Gabrielle protested," You can't do that! Earth has done nothing to you!"  
  
Tarann shrugged off her comments," Captain make the necessary plans."  
  
Ral'Tak was torn, he knew he was supposed to follow orders but he couldn't let Earth fall to Peackeeper regime. The love and beauty he saw in Gabrielle would be destroyed and he knew he couldn't let that happen.  
  
" Captain!!"  
  
Ral'Tak met Gabrielle's eyes then turned to walk to Tarann's Prowler, Gabrielle sighed then stood herself in front of Tarann," This isn't fair! We have done nothing to you."  
  
" So?"  
  
Gabrielle shouted angrily," How dare you!" She balled her hand into a fist and slammed it across his chin, he staggered back and Gabrielle watched as he licked the blood from his lip.   
  
" Fiesty one I see but you just made a terrible mistake by striking me."  
  
Gabrielle stepped back as he pulled out a gun from the side of his leg, she cried out," Ral'Tak!" Ral'Tak swung round, his eyes widening before he dived at Tarann but Tarann's finger squeezed the trigger and a pulse hit Gabrielle. She choked back a cry before she fell back hitting the sand.  
  
" Gabrielle!!!!" cried Ral'Tak.  
  
Tarann snarled," What the Hezmana do you think you are doing Captain?"  
  
" Something I should have done a long time ago."  
  
He slammed his fist into Tarann's stomach doubling him over before his knee connected with Tarann's chin. Tarann fell back into the sand moping up the blood flowing from his nose. Tarann kicked out Ral'Tak's legs causing him to hit the ground hard then he wrapped his hands around Ral'Tak's neck forcing the air from his lungs.  
  
Ral'Tak choked and gasped for air as the grip around his neck was like iron, he picked up some of the sand nearby and rubbed it into Tarann's eyes. He cried out in pain and staggered away from him.  
  
" You will pay for this insubordination, Captain!"   
  
Ral'Tak spun kick Tarann in the chest before he spun on the ground sweeping up Tarann's legs. He crouched down behind Tarann and muttered," I don't think so Tarann!" before he snapped Tarann's neck in two.   
  
He pulled Tarann to the nearby Prowler, strapped him into the pilot seat and plotted a course back out of the earth's orbit. He activated it and watched as the Prowler disappeared into the sky before he ran to the fallen Gabrielle.  
  
" Gabrielle? Can you hear me? Gabrielle please!"  
  
He stroked her hair gently and cradled her in his arms, he ran a hand over her still face," Please Gabrielle, come back to me." He could feel watery substance gathering in his eyes and he wasn't sure what the term was for it but right now it felt so right. He bent down and cradled Gabrielle's head in the crook of his neck slowly rocking her and pleading for her to come back. He couldn't lose her now after she had freed his heart and soul.  
  
  
He closed his eyes, letting the water flow down his face but his eyes flew open when a warm hand caressed his cheek and wiped away his tears. Gabrielle's eyes looked back at him,  
  
" Hey, come on. No crying."  
  
" Gabrielle, you came back to me!"  
  
" Of course, I couldn't leave you. God knows what kind of trouble you would get up to."  
  
She smiled weakly before Ral'Tak bent down meeting her lips with his, their tongues melding with one another's as their lips caressed one another's softly and gently. The kiss seemed to last an eternity and set the world around them aflame, the perfect union of two heart's and souls.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
